


Reeses Cup

by StupidGenius



Series: Tumblr AUs/prompts (Sterek) [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek would blame himself enough for the both of them, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, Sheriff wouldn't blame Derek for this okay, Tumblr Prompt, adn the Sheriff knows Derek would always try and Stop stiles from getting hurt, but he's not, the Pack thinks Derek's crazy and take pity on him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s ridiculous, okay? He knows. But he’s standing here, staring a fucking Reese’s Peanut Butter Cup and trying not to cry, because they’re Stiles’ favorite.</p><p>He used to buy them in bulk, a large drawer in their kitchen overflowing with these things. It always smelled like peanut butter.</p><p>He misses him so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reeses Cup

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: So I heard u love angsty prompt now how bout dis: "It's been months since he's gone and, this is gonna sound crazy but I see him. I see him every night. I saw his face, his adorable nose, his lips, god even this soft look he got whenever we look at each other. I know he's not dead, he's just missing. And I'm not gonna rest until he's beside me again." Au sterek o:)
> 
> Anonymous said: OKAY SAM I JUST NEED TO PROMPT YOU THIS for sTEREK: Person A walking down a supermarket aisle and having to close their eyes because otherwise they’ll burst into tears at the sight of Person B’s favorite chocolate bar
> 
>  
> 
> I combined two

It’s been four months.

He hates that he’s slowly getting used to waking up alone. He misses being woken up by soft kisses. Misses the sight of a red hoodie thrown lazily over the back of the couch, the muffled polish cursing when their food burned. He misses the fucking grains of sugar that were spilled on the kitchen counter every morning.

He misses Stiles.

The pack is slowly losing hope. They give Derek pitying looks whenever every lead he follows up on is a bust, like they know Stiles is dead, and all this is pointless. But he’s not dead, he _can’t be_ , Derek would _know_. Because there’s no way he would miss the gaping hole where Stiles used to be in the pack bond.

In _their_ bond.

It’s been four months since Stiles was kidnapped by the Alpha Pack.

Derek will find him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Around the fifth month, it gets tougher. It’s always been hard, living without him. Stiles was – is – the number one thing holding the pack together. He was – is – a better strategist than Lydia, better researcher than anyone in the pack, and scarier than even Derek when he used his magic correctly. The only person who could figure out how to find stiles soon was, well.

He’s at the grocery store, buying snacks for the next Pack Meeting – Erica had forced him to get out, he didn’t really have an option – when he sees it.

It’s ridiculous, okay? He knows. But he’s standing here, staring a fucking Reese’s Peanut Butter Cup and trying not to cry, because they’re Stiles’ favorite.

He used to buy them in bulk, a large drawer in their kitchen overflowing with these things. It always smelled like peanut butter.

He misses him so much.

“Derek.” Someone grips his shoulder, hard enough to hurt a bit. But he knows it’s not a werewolf.

It’s the Sheriff.

“Calm down, son.”

“He should be here.” He grits out, opening his eyes. “I should have –”

“If Stiles were here, he would yell at you.” Sheriff whispers. “And not because you let him get taken, but because you think him getting taken is you fault.”

“I –”

“Derek.” John says firmly. “You will never find him buried in all this guilt.” He takes the crushed candy bar from his hands. “You’re going to go home. Get some rest. And then you’re going to help me find my son.”

Derek does what he tells him to, because he doesn’t know what else to do.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“We’ve got a lead.” The sheriff says when he storms into the apartment. Lydia’s following close behind, looking like she just rolled out of bed not five minutes before.

It’s been six months.

“I saw someone wearing Stiles’ hoodie.” Lydia says, voice cold. Derek freezes.

“ _What_.”

“I was at the gas station.” She fidgets, and it’s completely unlike her. “I don’t…remember driving there, exactly, but I remember getting out of the car, and this guy was wearing it. I couldn’t – I wasn’t sure, so I got this.” She holds up a baseball cap. “It was in his car.”

“Are you sure it was his jacket?” She has to be sure. Because he can’t get his hopes up again. He’s not entirely sure it won’t kill him.

“There were stiches on the side from the yeti.” She whispers. That’s all he needs.

He grabs the cap.

At first, all he smells is gasoline and hair in desperate need of a wash. He ignores it, pressing the cap to his nose.  It smells faintly of mold and ozone. The strange, indescribable smell of magic. Something sick and familiar. He closes his eyes, trying to think of why it smells so familiar. He hadn’t been around anyone sick lately. He never really goes by the hospital. The only sick person he’d ever been around was –

“Gerard.” He growls.

“Christ.” The sheriff breathes.

“I thought he died six years ago.” Lydia frowns.

“Apparently not.” Derek’s claws piece the rough material of the cap. “I can’t tell where he is.”

“Can you give a detailed description to our sketch artists?” The sheriff asks, turning to Lydia. She nods. “Okay. Good. We’re going to the station. Derek?”

He looks up at him.

“Call Argent.” He nods, taking a few breathes to calm down and shift back. He grabs his phone as the apartment door slams shut.

It’s Allison that answers the phone.

“Derek? Is everything okay?” He almost asks her f he can talk to her father, because he forgets, for a moment, that they’re not in high school anymore. Forgets that Allison is in charge of all hunting affairs now, has been since her mother died.

“It’s.” He swallows. “It was Gerard. We – Lydia got a lead.” He explains. Allison’s quiet for a few moments, and then he hears something click in the background.

“I thought he died.” She snaps, and he knows it’s not him he’s talking to.

 _“I left him to. But I couldn’t kill him, Allison, he’s my father.”_ Derek heard Chris say in the background.

He understands. Not that it matters, now, with Stiles still not at his side.

“Allison.” He growls. She huffs.

“I’m on my way.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

They found him in the old house, the one the Argents lived in before Victoria died. He was in the basement, Stiles bound and strung up like Erica and Boyd had been, thin and sick and bleeding. He was delirious when Derek pulled him down.

Gerard didn’t last very long after that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“They thought I was crazy.” Derek whispers, pushing Stiles’ hair back. Its three days later, and he’s still in the hospital trying to get his weight up to something not as dangerously low, get more permanent casts over his broken bones. “They thought you were dead.”

“But y’di’n’t.” Stiles hums.

“I almost did.” He swallows. “I almost gave up. I almost left you with – you were right under our noses, and I _missed you_ , how could I –”

“Shhh…” Stiles murmurs, pressing a cold finger to his lips. Derek smiles, despite everything. “M’ fine.”

“You were tortured. You’re nowhere near fine.”

“M’ alive. You foun’me. We’ll be fine.” Stiles mumbles, closing his eyes. “M’ boing back to sleep. Love you sourwolf.”

“love you too, idiot.” He huffs.

_We’ll be fine._

He hopes so.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://littleredtheboy.tumblr.com/). Come cry over Stiles with me.
> 
> want me to write anything? [Send me a prompt](http://stupidgenius.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
